


Cherry Bomb

by sibley



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/M, doc q has erectile dysfunction and it's not relevant to the plot but i thought you guys should know, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibley/pseuds/sibley
Summary: You're a member of the Blackbeard crew and things have been going pretty well but, as usual in a world of pirates and political wars, things don't always go as planned. It's never easy for an omega to hide from an alpha and you soon learn that nothing stays secret for long on this ship, especially not from your captain.





	Cherry Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for my gf of Blackbeard x Reader which I'm...pretty surprised I haven't seen more of on here?? Guess I'll have to write all the porn of nasty men that we truly deserve.
> 
> Also the title was very low hanging fruit but mama mia, y'know?

“You’re in heat.”

You weren’t quite sure you’d heard right when the ship’s doctor, Doc Q, had spoken but everything seemed to add up. The feverish shivers that hit whenever you were around your crewmates, the way your skin felt alive with heat whenever you were touched. Not to mention the thoughts swarming your mind when you let it wander. It wasn’t until the last few hours that you’d felt it get worse, your body feeling on edge and desperate for some sort of release. Thankfully the ship’s doctor had noticed something before the obviously agitated members of the crew could catch on.

“How did you know?” You asked, watching as the sickeningly weak man barely kept himself in his chair, his upper body resting on his desk as he watched you with tired eyes. The man laughed but was cut off by a violent cough, blood dribbling down the corner of his mouth as he grinned widely.

“Easy to recognize,” he answered, wiping the blood off with the sleeve of his thick brown coat. “Lived around quite a few omegas but it’s been a long time. Still, it’s hard to forget a scent like that.”

You scowled at his easy answer, suddenly feeling self-conscious. How many of the crew would recognize this scent too? Your insides clenched in a way you didn’t want, your body practically begging for you to take care of your little “problem” as soon as possible. But you’d only been with the crew for a few weeks and this felt more like a weakness than anything. If anyone found out…you shuddered, trying not to imagine how your captain would dispose of you. Weakness was a crime among the Blackbeard pirates.

“Is there anything you can give me to make it stop?” You pleaded, gritting your teeth at how pathetic it felt to be begging anyone for anything. 

Doc Q let out another raspy bark of laughter, almost falling from his chair as he lazily gripped the desk to keep himself in place. “I can’t give you what you need to make it stop. My best advice is to take care of this in the natural way…and soon, before captain finds out you’re jeopardizing the crew.”

-

Throughtout the day the burning within kept haunting you, your breath catching each time you breathed in the scent of any of the crew members around you. It became apparent that most of the crew consisted as alphas, which only spelled more trouble for an omega such as yourself. Although nobody said anything about it you couldn’t help but suspect that it wouldn’t be hard to smell your heat by now, especially since you were only getting worse.

You did a relatively decent job of avoiding any trouble for the day, even going as far as to eat on the far side of the ship. It was a blessing that the crew finally upgraded their way of travel, abandoning the broken down raft for a stolen ship that some ragtag group of pirates were kind enough to “hand over” to them. A smirk graced your lips as you leaned over the side of the ship, gazing out at the setting sun on the horizon. That day was more fun than you cared to admit, especially watching your captain assert his dominance over the other crew’s captain. Blackbeard had the man pinned to the ground, whatever weak devil fruit power the man had rendered useless as your captain sapped it out of him. It was times like those that reminded you that you’d made the right choice in joining this crew. The one that would soon rule the entire ocean.

Suddenly that boisterous laughter from your memories came from directly behind you at the same moment that two large, sturdy hands clasped onto the railing on either side of you, keeping you boxed in. You didn’t turn around as you felt a weight pressing against your back and hot breath on the side of your neck, your already overheated body responding in more ways than you’d been prepared for. Your knees threatened to buckle under you as shivers ran up your spine, warmth pooling in your lower abdomen while you felt the captain’s own heat bear down on you from behind. A bead of sweat ran down the back of your neck as you unconsciously bit down on your lower lip, the scruffy hair of Teach’s beard brushing against your skin and making you shudder. His usual scent only seemed much more powerful tonight, making it very clear to you that he was an alpha through and through. 

“Hope you don’t think you were being clever now lass,” he rumbled, his amusement clear even though you couldn’t see the grin he was surely wearing. “Riling up my crew like that without even coming to your captain, eh?”

His voice sent rushes of heat down your body, your insides feeling like jelly as you opened and closed your mouth in an attempt to come up with an excuse. Instead, the man let out another deep chuckle and clamped one firm hand on your waist to turn you, forcing you to tilt your head back to look up and meet his eye as his rounded gut kept you pinned. His hand didn’t leave your waist, the thick thumb massaging circles into the soft, sensitive skin that was exposed there as he grinned down at you like you were some sort of meat he wanted to sink his teeth into. Each brush of his thumb over your skin sent a rush of heat to your inner thighs, your back arching as his other hand gripped your chin to tilt your head back more, eyes trained on your face to watch your reaction.

“I-I’m not sure what you mean,” you finally managed to speak up, your voice a bit more breathy than you’d have liked. Attempting to regain your composure you let your lower lip jut out in a pout and tilted your head, your hands still gripping the handrails behind you as you tried to control your breathing. “I haven’t done anything to the crew.”

Teach’s grin only grew wider as the thumb on your chin slid up to press over your lips, silencing your protests as it brushed over your lower lip playfully. The captain leaned in to bring his face down to yours, his own powerful scent doing things to your body that were getting so much harder to ignore. His scent was overpowering but not in an unpleasant way. You could catch hints of booze and salt but also the subtle scent of cherry pie from his breath, which was hot against the side of your face.

“Do I look like a fool? Surely you know an alpha can recognize that scent from a mile away. I’ve done all I can to keep the rest of the crew from tearing you apart but I think you owe me for my…generosity.”

You met his eyes as heat rushed into your cheeks, your arms trembling as you felt the fingers along your waist toy with the waistband of your shorts and playfully dip beneath the fabric. Your insides clenched with the need to quench the burning inside you, your breath hitching when his finger left your lips to brush over your cheek. A chuckle left his lips as he cupped your cheek with his hand, flashing his toothy grin.

“On second thought, we’ll make a deal. If you can last the whole night without getting into any trouble with my crew then I will let you stay. Even better, I’ll take you as my woman. How’s that sound?”

What choice did you have? If the crew didn’t kill you tomorrow then it was almost certain that your captain would finish the job if you said no. Besides, you couldn’t deny how the thought of being the captain’s woman sent shivers up your spine and almost made you bite your lip. It was obvious he was full of self-control considering how he didn’t take you then and there. Your heat was surely affecting him but not nearly as much as it was driving you crazy obviously. 

Teach didn’t give you much time to debate any longer because he chose then to lean in and claim your lips with his own in a dominating, demanding kiss. It felt as if he were laying claim before you could second guess and your body instinctively reacted, pressing up against his rounded gut as your arms moved forward to rest your hands on his chest. Your fingers glided through the hair along his warm body as you closed your eyes and let him control the kiss, your knees almost buckling again as his tongue teasingly swiped over your lower lip. The bristled hair of his beard tickled your skin as both of his hands rested on your hips, pressing you firmly against his body and letting you feel the telltale firmness against your inner thighs. Just as you’d been about to give in and beg him to satiate this heat inside he broke the kiss and pulled back, licking over his lips with a wink as he looked you over once more.

“Something to think about, hm? Zehahaha!”

With that, he turned to head back towards the front of the ship, leaving you a puddle of desire and frustration as you let yourself fall to your knees. Your lips felt a bit swollen after the kiss and you found yourself running your fingers over them, your head swimming from the kiss you two had shared. The night air felt good on your heated skin but it didn’t do much to alleviate the turmoil inside you so it was only a few moments before you got to your feet and made your unsteady way back to your cabin. It was a blessing that you had this room to yourself so you could rest without worry of anyone bothering you. With all the frustration you had it was best you avoid the crew until morning.

Sighing heavily, you flopped down on your bed and splayed your fingers over your bare abdomen, shivering as you recalled how wonderful Teach’s touches had been. Yeah you’d often admired him for his power and leadership, but to have your captain want you by his side? That was an honor. Though at this moment your body cared more about the promise his actions had made to you. You tried to shove these thoughts away and rolled onto your side, letting sleep pull you away from those events. One last thought refused to leave your mind though.

You could still taste cherry pie on your tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY, I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT MY SUBSCRIPTION TO WORD EXPIRED SO I GOTTA WAIT TO CONTINUE.


End file.
